


I'm not Sick . . .

by ViaDylann



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Denial, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sick! Zayn, Worried! Liam, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sick prompt can you do one where either niall or zayn is sick and when they are sick they don't like to tell anybody and don't like people seeing them so they try and hide it but liam figures out something is wrong and then it turns all cuddly and fluffy and you can go on from there same amount of words and based around whenever but for both I just want it to be brotherly love or friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn felt it coming on. 

He woke up one morning with a stuffy nose and with his throat a little sore. Being Zayn, he had kept the information all to himself thinking that it would just go away on its own. It was really easy to hide from the lads considering it wasn’t much. 

Eventually, with rehearsal after rehearsal, his throat felt worse and worse by the day.

Zayn woke up on a different morning feeling like absolute hell.  
When he stood from his bed, he was hit with a bout of nausea and was very lightheaded. Seeing that it was pretty early and could relax before later today. Before he could even think about settling on the sofa in front of the telly, he quickly stumbled to the toilets and threw up. After, he got up and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, making a mental note to grab a bottle of ginger ale later if his stomach still didn’t feel alright. With something In his stomach, Zayn got into the shower hoping the soothing heat of the water would help him feel a bit better. To his luck, the shower did help a bit and he felt better once out and in some comfortable clothes to make a small bowl of cereal for himself.

Sitting in an interview later that day, Zayn felt a tad too hot. He was sweating a little and squirming around in his seat. Liam, being the more observant one, took notice of Zayn’s discomfort and nudged his knee with his own and giving him a questioning look. 

Zayn just patted Liam’s thigh and smiled to let him know that he was fine, although he clearly wasn’t. Liam wasn’t too sure about it but shrugged it off for the moment. When they all separated after the interview and Zayn and Liam climbed into their van to head back to the hotel, Liam voiced his thoughts. 

“You okay, Z? You look a little pale there, Mate.” Concern poured through his expression.

“Just a little tired. Think I’m headed back to sleep when we get to the room.”

“Okay.” Liam replied wearily. 

When they got back, Zayn kept to his word and headed straight to his room while The rest of the boys made their way over to Liam’s. 

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis questioned, taking notice of the missing body from the group. 

“Said he was tired, went straight to his room from the van.” Liam informed them.

“That’s weird. Didn’t he go to sleep early last night?” Harry wondered aloud.

“Yeah, he did.” Niall confirmed.

Meanwhile, Zayn was groaning, curled up in the center of his bed, unable to sleep like he did actually plan to do. He hoped that when he got back, he’d pass out immediately so he could ignore the pain that he was feeling. Instead he was up feeling miserable and hoping for sleep to wash over him. His stomach wasn’t helping the matter either and Zayn had left his ginger ale on the counter when he passed it on his way in and getting up was not an option for him at the moment. If he did try to stand, he would surely fall the second his weight was on his legs. To make matters worse, the boys had a rehearsal later that night and if Zayn didn’t show up they would know that something was wrong with him.

Zayn couldn’t have that.

He didn’t like to worry people and have them fuss over him even though he did really like the feeling of being coddled. He’d rather struggle on his own than have everyone give up whatever they were planning to do, just to make sure he was alright.

After an hour of groaning, pain, and a few tears, Zayn finally fell asleep.

When time came for the lads to head off to rehearsals, Liam dropped by Zayn’s room to get him. Liam knocked on the room door figuring Zayn would already be ready since he never sleeps in when he has to be somewhere. The lad was very laid back but when it came to work he was professional. 

Liam waited a bit longer and shook his head in confusion when the door wasn’t being opened. He decided to call Zayn instead thinking that maybe he was waiting down in the lobby for him.

It was on Liam’s third call that Zayn woke up and groggily answered his phone with a mumbled “Hello?”

“Zayn, where are you?” Liam questioned

“In my room” He rasped as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’ve been outside your door knocking for the past ten minutes! Wait, were you sleeping?”

“Yeah, just got up, why?”

“Zayn, we have mandatory rehearsals right now!”

“Shit.” He swore with the realization that he overslept and hung up the phone.

Zayn stumbled out of bed and raced to the door, nearly running into a table, and unlocked the door for Liam.

Liam entered and Zayn told him that he’d be two minutes tops. Zayn raced back to his suitcase, with some new-found energy that the nap he took provided, and pulled out a fresh shirt. He threw the shirt on over his head and pulled on the jeans that he took off before he climbed into bed. When he was ready, he pulled his hair into a quick ponytail and grabbed his phone and wallet before going back to Liam who was sitting on a couch still confused with the whole situation.

“Come on!” Zayn said, snapping Liam out of his daze and they both headed out the door.

In the beginning of rehearsals, Zayn felt amazing and not like just a few hours ago he was ready to pull his stomach out of his body. The rest of the boys looked at him a bit in awe since Liam filled them in on why they were late and they’ve all been thinking about how weird he’s been acting lately. 

“What the hell is going on?” Louis whispered to the rest who just shook their heads or raised their shoulders and continued watching Zayn prance around the stage.

“I am so confused.” Niall laughed out.

“At least he looks happy.” Harry said smiling then got back to rehearsing.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn kept up with the enthusiasm. He was really focused and the stage director seemed impressed and happy that at least someone was taking this seriously. Everything seemed to be going fine and Zayn was starting to think that maybe he managed to get through whatever was making him sick without the boys finding out. He did notice them talking and watching him the whole time but he’s not worried about that too much.

Near the end of rehearsal, when they were going over everything again, Zayn realized that he started feeling really cold which is weird because of how much he is sweating and the fact that he is out of breath. He noticed that it was getting a lot harder for him to catch his breath but figured it was just because of the way he has been putting in more energy than he usually does.

Coming to that conclusion, Zayn decided to push through it. Every time they stopped for a break, Zayn was severely out of breath and his face was flushed. He tried to hide his labored breathing but it was making it harder to gain the oxygen he so desperately needed. Zayn stood a bit away from the boys a shivering mess. The boys looked over to him and tried to get his attention. All five boys called to him but it seemed that Zayn was zoned out. Zayn, however, barely heard their voices calling to him. The room was spinning and his vision started to blacken on the edges. 

Before anyone could process what was going on, Zayn was on the floor and unconscious. The five left standing immediately rushed over the fallen lad. Liam was immediately scooping Zayn up and carrying him out of the room with Louis, Harry, and Niall at his heels. 

“What is going on?” Harry asked Liam as they all went to pile into the same van.

“I don’t know. I knew something was wrong with him!” Liam said, laying Zayn across his and Louis’ lap in the back seat. 

“Why didn’t you say something, Z?” Harry mumbled to Zayn from the seat in front of Liam.

After a few more seconds, Zayn came to and grumbled as his head pounded in his skull. The raven haired lad nuzzled his face into Liam’s stomach trying to ward off the pain.

“Where am I?” He asked muffled by Liam’s shirt.

“Shit, Zayn!” Niall said from beside Harry.

“You’re in the car. You passed out!” Liam told him, carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

Zayn let out a groan as Harry told the driver to take them back to the hotel.

 

When they got there, Zayn was carried to his room and was placed on the bed with everyone sitting around him. 

“What’s going on with you, Zayn? Are you sick or something?” Louis asked gently.

Zayn’s heart raced at the thought of having to admit to feeling ill these past few days. Being a little quick witted, he came up with an excuse.

“Just haven’t eaten much today and I’ve been sweating a lot at rehearsal so I guess that’s why I passed out.” He half-lied smoothly. That may be the reason that he passed out, but he knew good and well that besides that, he was indeed sick.

Zayn was a slim built man, so the lie actually made a lot of sense. Taking the information as the truth, the boys shook their heads at him.

“You know you’re supposed to eat, Z!” Liam scolded.

“I’m making you dinner.” Harry said getting up from the bed and walking over to the kitchen.

“No, Haz. You don’t have to do that!” He tried not wanting to let the younger lad look after him.

“You need to eat.” Harry told him before continuing to see what Zayn had in the little fridge that was in there.

“I can just order take away.” He tried again.

“He wants to cook you something, I say let him.” Niall said with a shrug.

“Yeah, plus you love Harry’s cooking.” Louis stated with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Zayn gave up, knowing that he wouldn’t win this one and talked about anything while Harry cooked a small meal. He was very grateful when a plate of food was placed in his hands and everyone leaned against the headboard to eat with him. 

They all stayed up talking for a few hours and before they all knew it, it was midnight.  
Everyone went back to their rooms and left Zayn to sleep. Thankfully, Zayn was able to fall asleep right after they left and he was in bed.

 

Zayn woke up that morning like he did the day before. After being sick again, he slumped to the floor, grateful that he didn’t have anywhere to be that day. Before he had the chance to drag himself back to bed there was a knocking on the door. 

“Zayn, open the door you fucker!” He heard the familiar Irish voice yelling from the hallway.

“Nooooooooo!” Zayn whined to himself.

Zayn fake sobbed a bit before getting up and trudged towards the door. When he opened it, three bodies immediately pushed past him and into the room. Liam, Louis and Niall all plopped themselves on the couch before looking at Zayn’s attire.

“Why aren’t you wearing any pants?” Louis asked.

“Why are you, Tommo?” Zayn retorted.

“Fair enough.” Louis shrugged before getting up and reaching for his belt buckle.

“What are you doing?” Zayn questioned.

“Taking my pants off, what’s it look like?” Louis said, pulling his pants off and sitting back down.

“Whatever. So, where’s Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Harry went downstairs to get us- 

Liam was cut off by a small knocking on the door.

“Speak of the devil . . .” Niall said then got up to open the door.

There stood Harry with a smile, trying to juggle some food containers.

“What’s all this then?” Zayn asked, taking some of the load off of Harry.

“Got lunch!” He stated as they placed everything on the counter.

Zayn was happy at the thought of breakfast.  
At least, he was until the containers opened and a strong scent turned his stomach, sending him rushing back to be sick in the toilets again.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours, Zayn was done being sick and felt a bit too weak to move from his spot in front of the toilet. He didn’t know what that was but didn’t really care. What was really bugging him, is the fact that it happened in front of the boys and there is no way he’s going to be able to hide being sick now. This all just sucked. Why did they have to come up so early in the morning? Why his room? Why did they have to bring lunch? Zayn knew they were just being the kind and thoughtful people they were, but right now he was just wishing they weren’t so much. Soon, he heard some footsteps approaching the door. 

 

“Zayn?” He heard Liam outside the bathroom door. “Can I come in?”

 

“No,” Zayn panicked a little. “M’alright. I’ll be out in a second!”

 

“I just want to help, Mate.” Liam said softly before turning the door handle.

 

There was no way to stop it now. The door was opening and Zayn didn’t even have enough strength to stand. When Liam walked in and saw Zayn on the floor, it was heart wrenching. Zayn looked pale and so so sick. Liam didn’t know why he didn’t just intervene earlier.

 

“Zaynie.” Liam said shaking his head. He kneeled down where Zayn was and pushed the lad’s hair away from his face. Zayn couldn’t meet Liam’s eyes. He knew he looked like hell considering he felt like it too. 

 

“Hey,” Liam continued. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Liam stood from his spot on the floor and went to grab a washcloth. After running it under some warm water, he sat in front of Zayn and wiped his face.

 

“Thanks.” Zayn mumbled, feeling terribly ill and bad for making Liam have to clean him up.

 

“Think you can stand?”

 

“Not without some help.” Zayn mumbled, looking up at Liam.

 

“Okay, just wait here a second.”

 

Liam left the room and suddenly everything hit Zayn like a brick. Suddenly, his head was pounding and his vision was swimming. His stomach felt horrible and Zayn didn’t feel like he had enough strength to do anything. Before Zayn could stop it, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He just felt like shit. Zayn absolutely hated feeling so helpless like he did in that moment. He didn’t like needing anyone’s help but he knew he’d have to accept it otherwise he’d be in front of the toilet for a long time. Well that is until he feel asleep. Then, the boys would probably be able to carry him to bed without Zayn fighting back.

 

Zayn remembered when he was younger, he was the same way. Once he had fallen out of small tree in his mum’s garden. He hit the ground hard and felt a sharp pain in his foot. Now Zayn wasn’t dense, he knew there was definitely something wrong with it. He was just too stubborn to tell anyone about it. He’d gone a whole week limping around when no one could see, and icing it before bed. Soon enough however, his mother took notice and practically forced Zayn to hospital. The doctor told him he had fractured and bruised the bone in his foot and it seemed to be getting worse. Then Zayn had to admit that he had been hiding it or they would think he had a very bad infection. It was one of the most embarrassing moments for him. Almost as embarrassing as the time his sister’s friend caught him singing Chris Brown to himself in the mirror with a hairbrush.   
Soon, Liam was back with Harry trailing behind him. The look on Harry’s face had pity written all over it. It was probably because of the tears. There was nothing Zayn could do about it however, so he just wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulder when prompted to do so. While Liam carried him out of the bathroom, he saw Harry start to clean up the small mess he’s made in there and Zayn felt terrible.

 

As soon as he was under the covers, Louis was next to him with a cup of tea and Niall with a plate of toast with jam and butter. Zayn thankfully took them both and tried to consume as much as he could possibly keep down. 

 

“You know you guys don’t have to –

 

“Shhh!” Liam cut Zayn off “Don’t you dare say what you were about to. You are sick and we are helping, I don’t care if you don’t want us to. We’re definitely talking about that later by the way. For now, try and get some rest.”

 

Zayn sighed in defeat and laid his head down on the fluffy white hotel pillow with a slight frown. The other boys left him be and Zayn watched as they went around his room, picking up the things Zayn had strewn about the place. There were clothes on the floor and on chairs. A few bits of silverware and the plates from the day before sat on the counter. Zayn couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed at how bad he’s let the room get. It wasn’t a disaster, but he usually was a bit tidier. Harry even organized his suitcase, god knows why. As Zayn looked over, he saw Louis on the phone with who he heard was Simon. He was probably telling him Zayn would be out for a few days. Zayn suddenly felt bad for letting down the fans. He knows that for some it will be their first concert and he didn’t want to sound bad for it or possibly not be able to make it. They came to see One Direction, not Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry. Zayn didn’t really get the chance to worry about it too much because his eyes started to get heavy. All of the stress and being sick has seemed to wear him out. Zayn looked over at the lads once more with droopy eyes. They all looked back at him and smiled briefly and Zayn fell asleep.

 

“We’re gonna have to talk to him about this aren’t we?” Niall said, looking for confirmation.

 

“Yes, but I want to wait ‘till he’s feeling a bit better.” Liam responded.

 

“I just don’t get it.” Harry voiced with eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged and looked to the rest.

 

“I know,” Louis agreed “It’s like he doesn’t want to get better.”

 

“Innit. I don’t think that’s it though.” Niall said, getting comfortable on the couch.

 

“Gotta agree with Nialler, I don’t know what it is but I don’t think that’s it.”

 

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Harry said, plopping down next to Niall as the rest followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about the delay!! I've been getting college stuff sorted. I will most likely have the last part up tonight so keep watch for that! Again, I am tremendously sorry! I hope you like!  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Via


	4. Chapter 4

When Zayn woke up in the morning, he sat up and saw the rest of the boys asleep cuddled together on either the couch or the floor. Zayn looked over at the time and saw that it was 6. What the hell was he doing up at six for? Zayn only woke up at six if he had somewhere to be, and with the help of an alarm. Just then, Zayn’s stomach decided to answer the question for him. Zayn was again rushing to the toilet, nearly stepping on Niall on the way there. Zayn didn’t know how much longer he could take this. He hated being sick as much as he hated telling people that he was ill. 

“Zaynie? You alright, Love?” Zayn looked up to see Louis standing beside him.

Zayn just groaned in response. Louis then picked Zayn up and walked him back to bed, Zayn’s face buried in his shirt the whole way. Apparently they had managed to wake Liam, as he was next to the bed. Louis went back to clean up and make some tea to hopefully make Zayn feel better. Liam, however, climbed into bed alongside Zayn.

“Sick again?” He whispered, trying to let the other two sleep.

Zayn just nodded his head. He felt that if he were to speak, he’d be sick again. Liam sighed and ran his fingers through the poorly feeling lad. 

“Want a cuddle?” Zayn just nodded again as Liam scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’ll feel better soon, We’ll be sure to take care of you. I’m so sorry you’re feeling ill, Z. I hate seeing any of you in pain and I’m positive the lads feel the same way.”

“Mind if I join you?” Louis said, placing Zayn’s tea on the bedside table. Zayn smiled up at him as he and Liam scooted over to make a little room. 

 

That’s pretty much how it was for almost a week. The boys took care of Zayn and cuddled him when he wanted. The better Zayn felt, the more everyone smiled. They had a doctor come to the hotel to asses Zayn and make sure he wasn’t in need of a hospital. Luckily Zayn wasn’t too bad, but it was still hard to see him struggle.

It was quite hard for the lads to leave Zayn for some hours during the day when they had to work because all they would not be able to focus, instead they worried the whole time about Zayn being okay on his own. Of course they knew Zayn was strong, but they couldn’t help it. Zayn was feeling poorly and they weren’t there to help make his life a bit easier. Whenever they were done however, they would go straight to Zayn’s room to check on him and one of the lads, mainly Liam, would stay with him through the night. 

After Zayn was feeling better and on his feet again, the rest of the boys got together to talk.

“Alright, so how are we going to do this?” Louis asked the three in front of him.  
They were in his hotel room, giving Zayn time to himself now that he’s better. It was also a good way to talk about Zayn without him hearing.

“Um, I was thinking we could do, like, and intervention?” Harry suggested. He was sitting across from Louis, crisscross on the floor, leaning back on his hands. 

“Good idea, Haz!” Liam exclaimed then high fived the long-haired boy.

“Yeah, we could all just say something about the situation like how we feel or summat.” Louis chimed back in.

“An then you can start the ‘lecturing portion’, Li.” Niall smiled.

“Why do I have to do the ‘lecturing’?!” Liam asked. He really couldn’t understand why it was always him.

“Cause you not only have the most patience, but you’re taken seriously. Otherwise we’d make Harry do it.” Niall explained.  
So with everything planned out, later that night they set off to Zayn’s room.

Now they were in Zayn’s room. Zayn was on the couch and the other four were sitting in front of him. Zayn looked confused about what was going on but figured he’d find out soon enough.

“Okay, Zaynie, we just want to talk to you about the whole ‘not telling us when you’re sick’ thing. So we’ll talk first then you at the end so you can address anything we said that you want to clear up. ” Harry started. Zayn groaned internally but stayed put because he had expected something of the sorts. Liam did tell him that they’d talk about it.

“Now, I just want to say that I don’t really like it because I sort of feel like I’m not trusted. It’s just, I think we’re close enough for you to tell us these things. And when you don’t, you get all distancey and it kinda sucks.” 

Harry then sat down and Louis stood up.

“Well, I just don’t like it because when you don’t tell us, whatever it is just gets worse and instead of stopping it when it isn’t bad, we have to handle it full force which I know sucks for you and I don’t want you to have to feel so horrible, especially when it can be prevented.”

Louis then sat and Niall stood up.

“To be honest, it’s kind of like taking care of a pregnant woman who we didn’t know was pregnant till a month before she gives birth.” The lads then sent him a glare except Zayn who just sat looking thoroughly confused.

“I mean just that we don’t know what you can and can’t do and it just takes us by surprise is all. We really don’t mind caring for you but if we do, I’d rather start from the beginning instead of you having to suffer by yourself for a while beforehand.”

Niall finished then sat as Liam took his place.

“To be honest, I agree with pretty much all of this. Mainly though, Zayn, it’s not just about the way we feel but you as well. If you don’t tell us early on then it can get really bad and I know this time it ddn;t but what happens next time if we aren’t there and you have to be rushed to hospital? What happens if it was easier to treat in the beginning and since you let it get as far as it did you could be damaged permanently from it? Look, I’m not trying to scare you, Z, I just worry.” Liam told him earnestly. “We all do, and it pains us to see you so bad. It would be so terrible to find out you were terribly I’ll, worse than what happened, and we didn’t know about it. So just please, at least for us, tell us in the future, yeah?”

Zayn really didn’t realize how much him not telling them affected the others and it sort of broke his heart.

“I’m so sorry.” Zayn said with his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry you feel like I don’t trust you, Haz, cause I do. You four mean a whole lot to me and I didn’t know you guys felt this way.” Zayn fumbled with his hands that were in his lap a bit. “It wasn’t even that I just didn’t want to tell you lads. It was just because I don’t like feeling so helpless, like I can do things for myself. I know I’m not even thirty yet but I am a grown man and I feel I should be able to take care of myself. I promise to tell you next time though.” Zayn finally looked up, meeting eyes with the others. “I’m truly sorry I made you guys feel that way and really do appreciate the help you guys give me. I actually king of like being taken care of, really. I just felt that I’m not a kid anymore and I should do it for myself.”

“Well now you know that you don’t have to. Everyone needs help sometimes and we are glad to give you a shoulder to lean on.” Harry told him and he stood and pulled Zayn off of the couch. The rest of the boys stood and joined them in a group hug.

Turns out everyone learned something that night and it made thing a lot easier in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this prompt fill as much as I did writing it!  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Via


End file.
